A Rainyday
by Regas95
Summary: A Flutterdash fic. Fluttershy likes RainbowDash but things dont happen in her favour, will she find her love? My first fic so reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V - Rainbow Dash

It was a warm spring day in Equestria, as the sun rose over Cloudsdale. The light from the morning sun peered through the window of Rainbow Dash, illuminating her room and various possesions of hers, most Wonderbolt poster and workout equipment. Her alarm clock started to buzz, signaling to the cyan mare that the day had begun.

Rainbow Dash struggled desperately to get out of bed, as she wasn't accustomed to waking up as early as this. After last years Nightmare night, Twilight Sparkle insisted that her friends start studying obscure unicorn history early in the morning at Pony Villes library.

"No one cares Twilight", was all Rainbow thought before slowly climbing out of bed to get ready for the day. She slowly dragged her way across her room and over to her washroom door. She pushed the door open revealing a plain white tub and sink. She walked over to the tub and started to fill the tub.

As the tub filled with water, the cyan mare walked over to the sink and picked up a brush that was laying next to a open tube of toothpaste. She was careful to meticulously brush her mane back into its previous splendor; the damage done to it during her vicious battle to get up was still quite noticeable. When she finally got her mane to look decent, she threw the brush back onto the sink counter and got into the tub to clean herself.

When Rainbow Dash was done with her morning routine, she left her house in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy had asked if they could walk to the library together the day before. For some reason she seemed really nervous and was blushing when she asked, but Rainbow Dash thought nothing of it; she just thought Fluttershy was being Fluttershy.

P.O.V. – Fluttershy

The sun rose over the mountains to shine light across the land of Equestria. .Peeking over hills and gliding across valleys, it strove to display all of nature's glory in a brilliant glare. The morning light eventually reached Fluttershy's college, where it discovered that she was already awake, tending to her animal friends before she got ready to go to the library.

"It's going to be a lovely day today!" Fluttershy chirped cheerfully as she made her way to feed her birds.

When the soft-spoken mare finished taking care of her animals, she walked into her cottage towards the living area where a large mirror stood on a wall. Taking a cursory glance at herself, Fluttershy realized that she was filthy: mud coated her hooves, while dust clung to her forelegs and flanks, a product of feeding one stubborn pig that thought it would be more productive to fling its home at it than accept its daily intake of animal feed. On top of all of that, she smelled.

"I should go get cleaned up. Rainbow Dash is going to be here soon."

She walked up the stairs of her cottage and made her way into her washroom, which was painted a light yellow color and contained a white tub and a sink that was neat and organized with everything on it in a set place. Fluttershy walked over to her tub and started to run the water.

"I'm going to do it today: I'm going to confess to her... Rainbow Dash."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Rainbow Dash slowly came to and rubbed her head with her hoof.

"Owww, what happened?" As the stars dancing around her field of vision dissipated she realized the pink blur she collided with was none other than Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was underneath Rainbow Dash shaking her head, trying to get a grasp on what had just happened. The rainbow-colored mare noticed she was on top of Pinkie Pie, and her cheeks turned a bright scarlet color.

When Pinkie finally got her thoughts straightened out, she glanced over at Rainbow Dash. "Hiya Dashie! How are you this wonderful morning?" asked the pink mare with a large smile.

"Um... Uhh... Hi Pinkie," was all Rainbow could nervously choke out while trying to avoid staring into her eyes.

"Hey Dashie, you alright? Pinkie asked being a little concerned with her friend's awkward behavior. What happened to her confident demeanor that she always projected toward everypony she met?

Rainbow was too wrapped up in her thoughts at this point to hear what Pinkie had asked her. She couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to her crush.

"I've never been this close to you Pinkie; you look so beautiful right now... Your bubblegum tangled mane... Your amazing sapphire eyes... Your surprising figure that you keep even though you eat all those sweets." Rainbow discreetly took in a deep breath through her nose and sighed. "Ahhh, you even smell of sweets and freshly made cakes."

"HEY! DASHIE! What's wrong?" the pink mare yelled frantically. This was freaking her out. Way out. She considered smacking RD over her head, but before she could, Rainbow shook her head and snapped to her senses realizing now that her friend was trying to get her attention. The cyan mare blinked a few times before slowly responding to her pink companion. "Ohh... Uhh, yeah I'm fine."

"Then would you mind letting me up?" Pinkie asked, unknowing that she made Rainbow blush an even deeper shade of red before she jumped backwards off of her friend. Rainbow muttered a quick apology and tried to get her mane to cover her blush as Pinkie scrambled to her feet, giving her companion a weird look.

"Oh, it's alright Dashie!" Pinkie exclaimednot noticing the her friend's strange behavior. "Where were you heading?"

"Over to Fluttershy's, then the library," Rainbow muttered, still embarrassed about her encounter with Pinkie.

"Oh! Oh! Can I go with you!"

"Sure… I guess so," Rainbow said nervously.

P.O.V - Fluttershy

Fluttershy left her washroom all nice and clean now. She went down the stairs while thinking of how she might confess to her crush. While thinking about it, she made her way to her living space of her cottage, and she began to pace.

"Maybe I should invite her inside, then ask her. Maybe on the way to the library, since knowing Rainbow, we'll cut across that beautiful meadow to try to save time." Several minutes passed in deep thought before she was jolted back to her sense by the shrieking cry for food from one of her chickens.

"Rainbow's running a little late! This isn't like her… I wonder what's going on…"

Concerned about the safety of Rainbow, she hopped onto her couch and looked out her window to see if she could Rainbow Dash off in the distance Two figures next to an oak tree caught her eye, and she strained to take a closer look.

Fluttershy could barely make out a cyan and pink mare; they seemed to be rather close to each other... It suddenly dawned on the yellow mare that the two figures were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and it seemed like they... were kissing.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in sadness as she flipped around to lie down on her couch. She fought back tears while her thoughts were flying at a thousand miles an hour.

Why were they kissing? They were probably just playing a game right? Have I lost Rainbow Dash to Pinkie?" When the reality of what just happen fully hit her, sadness threatened to envelop her being, and she sat down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

All that could be through her sobs was "Rainbow Dash, why?" over and over through her cries...


	3. Chapter 3

As Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were walking down the trail towards Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash was freaking out

"What am I going to do? What should I say? Should I confess to her?" she asked herself, staring at Pinkie who was walking slightly in front of her.

As the two mares made it further down the trail, they came to a large oak tree that signaled the fork in the road to Fluttershy's cottage, and Rainbow began to panic.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Rainbow Dash summoned the final dregs of courage in her body, despite how nervous she was, and called Pinkie's name.

"What if she says no? What if she can't look at me anymore after this?"

After Pinkie took a few more steps she realized Rainbow had stopped, so she turned to see her rainbow-maned friend just standing there... staring at her.

"Hey Dashie, what's wrong with you today? You're acting really freaky!" The pink mare asked , distraught over her friend's strange behavior.

Rainbow Dash didn't respond; all she did was walk forward slowly, unable to contain herself as she leapt forward, pinning Pinkie on the oak tree and kissing her.

Rainbow Dash was overwhelmed by emotions as she kissed her friend. Her chest became very heavy, her face became very hot, and her lips tingled as she swore she could taste the faint hint of cupcakes.

Pinkie Pie herself was unable to react at first due to the sheer shock of what just happened. After a few moments, Pinkie finally came to her senses, and she pushed the cyan mare away from her.

"What do you think you're doing Dashie?" Pinkie screamed with an extremely shocked look

"Pinkie I love you, and I want you!" was all she could say, feeling an intense amount of guilt sweeping over her now, realizing what she just did.

Pinkie became even more surprised when those words came from the cyan mare in front of her. She began to frown, and looked straight into the ground before speaking in a very sad tone. "Dashie, I love you... But not in the way you want me to. You're a great friend, and even very attractive, but I love someone else..."

As Rainbow heard this, tears began to well up in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Who is it?" Rainbow Dash choked out.

Pinkie looked into Rainbow's eyes and saw a deep abyss filled with sadness, and she started to feel very sad for her friend whose heart she had to break. She looked back at the ground before opening her mouth.

"It's Applejack."

"Applejack!" screamed the furious pegasus, who was now bucking the air out of frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES APPLE JACK HAVE THAT I DON'T?"

"I dunno. It's just something about the way she holds herself up, how she treats others, and her beautiful mane and coat. Surprising how nice she keeps it even though she works so hard…" The pink mare began to trail over in a dazed state.

"UGH! I can't believe this!" Rainbow dash was still shouting, and she started crying.

"Look, I'm sorr-" Pinkie tried to say before being cut off.

"Hey, go on ahead to the library Pinkie. I'll catch up with you there..." Rainbow said calmly while looking away from Pinkie Pie, heartbroken.

"But Das-"

"JUST GO!" shouted Rainbow. Pinkie Pie began to cry as she galloped off in the direction of the library.

As Rainbow Dash watched the pink mare gallop off, her thoughts of regret and depression started to sink in.

"What have I done?"

The cyan pony leaned up against the oak tree, taking a few minuets to compose herself before completing the trek to Fluttershy's cottage.

As she slowly made her way up to the cottage, she couldn't help but replay the catastrophe that just happened in her mind.

When she made it to the dark brownish door of the cottage, she took one big last sniff, wiped her tears away, and knocked on the a short while past with no response, the cyan mare became irritated, not in the mood to wait around on anything.

"Hey Fluttershy, sorry I'm late! I just ran into a small detour...You in there Flutters?"

She knocked a few more times before looking through the window next to the door. As she peered into the cottage, she saw nothing but an empty living space.


	4. Chapter 4

While sobbing on her couch, Fluttershy's thoughts flooded into her head as she pondered about what she just saw.

"What was Rainbow doing? Why was she kissing Pinkie? Are they together? What is going on?"

Fluttershy let out a stressed sigh before getting up and pacing around. As she weaved through her furniture, she began to think about what to do next.

"What should I do about this? Should I still confess? I can't confess if she is with Pinkie... can I?"

As the yellow mare thought, she hopped back onto her couch and looked out the window to see the two ponies still out there standing.

"I need to leave before they get here. I need more time to think."

Fluttershy took another quick look to see Rainbow dash slowly trotting towards her cottage before hopping off her couch, and galloping into her kitchen, out the back door to the Everfree forest.

As she ran into the Everfree forest, she thought of staying with Zacura for a while, but eventually decided against it, deciding she wanted to be alone right now.

After a while, her run eventually slowed into a walk as she began to look at the beautiful scenery around her. She was deep in the forest; deeper then she had ever been before, and she knew it because the trees were so thick and large from years of aging. As she began to look around, she noticed majestic lake glistening from the light peering through the lush canopy above

Fluttershy breathed deeply through her nostrils to take in the full effect of the beautiful scenery around her. As the smells flooded into her nose, she smelt an array of amazing smells. The air smelt of pine needles and the fresh bark from the trees coming back alive after the long harsh winter that took root.

After taking in all of the regal scenery, she decided to sit under a large tree that was close to the crystal clear lake that stood out among all of the marvelous sights the forest held. The yellow mare began to calm down as the peaceful forest went about its daily routine. The wind whistling through the branches, squirrels jumping from tree to tree collecting food, the waves flowing and rebounding throughout the crystal blue lake.

Fluttershy's eyes began to get heavy as she relaxed as she mellowed out.

"I'll figure out what I'm going to about this mess after I rest a little."

She closed her eyes, completely exhausted from the events that happened earlier. As she drifted off, she hoped for a dream as beautiful and amazing as the forest she was in.

P.O.V Rainbow Dash

The cyan mare was standing on her hind legs still looking through the window of Fluttershy's cottage wondering why she wasn't home.

"Where is she? She knew I was coming!" exclaimed Rainbow as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Like I haven't had enough problems today!"

She probably went to the library herself because I was late Rainbow Dash reassured herself.

"Fluttershy is so kind, I was hoping that she would be here to comfort me."she thought to herself before hopping off the window pane and making her way to the library. As she was slowly trotting to the library, she realized Fluttershy had always been there for her in these situations, but she had no idea why. She just shrugged her shoulders too pre-occupied to worry about it right now.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rainbow Dash finally made it to Ponyville's library, she began to feel a little bit better as the walk soothed her and almost made her forget about the crazed morning.

"Well at least things can't get any worse..."

She opened the door to find two ponies in each others' embrace; the act of viewing this surprising event almost caused her to faint in shock. AppleJack and Pinkie Pie were sitting with their hooves around each others flank as Twilight went over obscure unicorn history.

"Oh! Rainbow! You finally made it! Take a seat next to Apple Jack!" Twilight said cheerfully.

Silence filled the room and the cyan mare stood there, unable to say anything. She was trying her hardest to not cry in front of her friends, but the realization that she just lost the pony she loved was beginning to be too much.

"Also, have you seen Fluttershy? No one has seen her." The lavender pony said, not noticing the pain Rainbow was in.

Pinkie Pie separated herself from Applejack's, feeling an immense amount of guilt as she made eye contact with Rainbow. She saw so much sadness and even betrayal in the cyan pony's eyes.

"Well, at least come inside Rainbow! It's going to start raining soon, and I like my books dry," the lavender mare exclaimed.

Finally, unable to fight back the tears in her eyes, Rainbow slammed the door to the library shut and flew as fast as she could in the direction of the Everfree forest, leaving only a small trail of a rainbow blur in her wake.

"What's up with her? Applejack asked, thoroughly confused now.

"Who knows?" Pinkie Pie said, becoming even more distraught.

Flying as fast as she could to get away from the horror she just saw, her thoughts filled her mind and started to drive her crazy.

Rainbow fly flew faster and faster as her frustration grew. Her thoughts consumed her so much that she hadn't noticed she was over the deepest part of the forest where the trees were very old and very tall.

Rainbow Dash ,frustrated beyond belief, held her eyes shut as hard as she could, hoping that all these problems would go away, but when she opened them, all she saw was a whole lot of bark before shortly crashing into it with a loud THUD.

The cyan mare hurtled to the ground; the only thing stopping her from a straight drop was all the branches snapping, breaking, and bending as her weight propelled her through them.

The last thing she saw was a sparkling lake and a misshaped form of a yellow pegasus before she passed out.

P.O.V. - Fluttershy

Fluttershy dreamt one of her favorite memories: the day she met Rainbow Dash and how she saved her from the mean ponies in flight school.

You leave her alone!" Rainbow shouted at the bullies.

That was the day when Fluttershy had started to form her crush on Rainbow Dash. It wasn't till later when Rainbow Dash and she actually started to hang out before Fluttershy was sure she was in love with the cyan mare.

She and Rainbow Dash made a promise a long time ago next to the large oak tree that would serve as the site of Fluttershy's future home: a promise Fluttershy was sure Rainbow had long forgotten.

"Hey Rainbow," the yellow filly said.

"What's up Flutters?" Rainbow asked.

"You like me, right?" The shy filly asked, beginning to blush.

"Of course I like you, you're like my best friend!" the cyan filly squeaked, giving a huge smile.

"That's not what I meant..." Fluttershy said, looking at the ground, now trying to hide her scarlet face with her mane.

At first, Rainbow looked at Fluttershy questionably, wondering where she was going with this. Then it hit her. That blush. Could this really mean…? Uh oh…

"Ohhhh... Look Flutters, you're cute, kind, and an amazing friend, but right now I need to concentrate on my training so I can join the Wonderbolts one day, and a relationship will only slow me down right now."

"What about in the future?" asked the shy filly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like when we're older."

"Sure, by then I'll be the Wonderbolt's top flyer!" said the cyan filly confidently.

"But… what if your not by then?" asked Fluttershy, becoming concerned.

"Well, I guess if that happens, I'll need somepony there for me," Rainbow said sweetly.

"So no matter what happens, you'll give us a chance?" Fluttershy said, hope beginning to well inside her heart.

"Yes, I promise Flutters," Rainbow said, looking straight into her eyes.

Fluttershy began to blush and smile, then suddenly Rainbow walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek to seal the promise she just made.

Fluttershy awoke from her dream and smiled as her mind was brought back to the wondrous sight of the beautiful forest.

She let out a big sigh and sat where she was enjoying the amazing scene before her. Suddenly ,her attention was drawn to something that sounded like it was crashing through the canopy of trees. As she took a closer look, she noticed that the blur was Rainbow Dash! She let out a loud gasp as her friend hit the ground with a large thud.

"Rainbow Dash!" she screamed, running over to her incapacitated friend.

"Are you ok?" she asked, shaking her Realizing that Rainbow was out cold, she gently placed the cyan mare's head in her lap.

"What were you doing that made you crash?"

Fluttershy brushed her rainbow mane out of her face and gazed at the mare.

"You look so peaceful while you sleep. I wish you would be with me..."

Fluttershy leaned down and kissed Rainbow Dash long and passionately. Rainbow stirred, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"That's something special for me to hold dear while you're with Pinkie."

Tears welled in her eyes. She sat back up and looked into her friend's face. Time stood still as she waited for her friend to wake.


	6. Chapter 6

A RainyDay

Chapter 6

RainbowDash slowly opened her eyes as she began to coming to. She let out a low groan as she felt a sharp pain in her left wing. Her left hind leg was pulsing and it she couldn't move it with out pain filling her entire leg. As her eyes finally opened, her vision was blurred and it seemed certain that she had a concussion. She blinked once and began to make out a light yellow face.

"Are you alright Rainbowdash?" The yellow blur asked.

"Huh...?" Was all RainbowDash let out in her fit of confusion. She began to blink repeatedly hoping she could regain her vision and get a grasp on what was going on. After the continued blinking she began to make out Fluttershy's face and things got a little clearer.

"Fluttershy...?" RainbowDash asked slowly, still regaining her strength "Where are we...? What are we doing here...?" She asked, unable to remember her harsh landing.

Fluttershy let out a short breath of air before she began to speak "We are in the Everfree forest..." She said softly "I was... Just... Clearing my head..." Fluttershy squeaked out becoming a bit embarrassed and tried to advert her eyes from RainbowDash by looking over to the lake

RainbowDash noticed Fluttershy shift her eyes and looked over to where she was looking and was astounded by the sight of the sparkling lake. "Beautiful..." She sighed

"What!?" Fluttershy asked a bit blushing, not knowing what RainbowDash was referring to.

RainbowDash looked back to Fluttershy shy and noticed her blush and giggled a bit "The lake I mean... It's beautiful" She repeated, with a soft happy tone to her voice, the beauty of the lake distracting her from the pains in her wing and leg.

Fluttershy's face turned another shade of red as RainbowDash explained what she was talking about "Ohh..." She said quietly, feeling completely embarrassed. After a short amount of silence fluttershy mustered up some courage to speak again.

"Umm... Are you ok RainbowDash?" Fluttershy asked finally remembering the nasty crash she had only moments ago. She couldn't imagine it not hurting, but she couldn't tell with RainbowDash since she hides pain well... Or at least she thought so... RainbowDash seemed so tough to her.

RainbowDash gave her a confident smile and chuckled "Of course I'm fine I'm the strongest mare in Equestria" She said confidently but as she tried to sit up she let out a sharp gasp from the pain that surged through her body. The pain caused her to collapse back into Fluttershy's lap

"I think I might of hurt my wing and leg" She said sharply sucking in air, making it very obvious she was in serious pain and needed some help.

Fluttershy gasped and began to look around in a panic "That's not good, we need to get you back to Ponyville for some help" She said quickly in a panic. As Fluttershy began looking around it began to pour. The rain came in quickly and out of nowhere, it made it impossible to see past the tree or even figure out which way was which. Confusion quickly came over Fluttershy and she became more panicked realizing she couldn't find her way back.

"Umm... Rainbow..." Fluttershy began to speak but couldn't finish as she couldn't bring herself to tell her that she didn't know her way back.

"What's up?" RainbowDash asked, slightly confused by Fluttershy's reaction to the rain. She was a bit confused herself by the rain but she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Fluttershy's eyes began to well up a bit from the shame of losing her sense of direction, but she suck in a big breath of air and looked at RainbowDash "I umm... Don't know how to get back..." She said sighing, feeling completely worthless to her.

RainbowDash looked into Fluttershy's eyes and could tell she was distraught because she couldn't help her out of the Everfree forest. Rainbowdash let out a hefty sigh and gently brought her hoof up to her light yellow cheek, causing Fluttershy to blush slightly, and began to smile to reassure her "Don't worry about it, we'll just wait for the rain to stop and we can try to find our way" She said with a calm voice trying to keep Fluttershy happy, even though the pain was growing in her wing and hind leg.

Fluttershy eyed RainbowDash and she knew she was forcing her smile and that she was probably in a intense amount of pain, she needed to find their way back so RainbowDash could get the help that she needed. She looked up and around to see if she could find the way back to Ponyville but it was to avail as the rain was to thick to see through. She looked back down at RainbowDash and saw her looking at her expectantly which cause her to blush. She quickly looked away from her and over to the lake that was now being distorted by the rain.

RainbowDash noticed Fluttershy's face begin to tint red and she began to worry that Fluttershy might be getting sick from the dropping temperature from the rain. "You ok Flutters?" She asked with the growing concern, not wanting them to both be in bad health and have no way out of the forest.

Fluttershy's head quickly snapped back to RainbowDash "Yeah... I'm uhhh... Fine" She said nodding quickly, hoping RainbowDash hadn't noticed her blushing. As Fluttershy's cheek began to calm down the cold moistness of the air crept down her back causing her to shiver slightly

RainbowDash giggled softly as she began to feel Fluttershy shivering under her. Rainbowdash began to slowly move herself up to a almost sitting position, trying not to hurt herself but the pain flourished through her back. She resisted any urge to show pain as she rested her head on her shoulder. She snuggled into Fluttershy to keep her warm and also herself since she began to feel the cold creeping up on her too.

Fluttershy's face began to burn red as RainbowDash snuggled into her. She craned her head down and looked at RainbowDash and wanted to say something to her despereately but couldn't manage to find the words.

RainbowDash slowly closed her eyes as she felt her friends body heat running over her side. It felt nice and the whole scenario seemed relaxing as the rain pattered on the ground around them.

After a long pause Fluttershy finally broke the silence with a question that had been eating her since she awoke from her dream.

"Hey... Do you remember anything from our childhood?" Fluttershy asked a bit expectantly hoping that Rainbow would remember the promise she made to her all those years ago.

RainbowDash looked at Fluttershy blankely as she thought about it. The first thing that came to her mind was her defending Fluttershy and doing the race for her but she had a feeling that wasn't what Fluttershy was thinking about. Rainbow kept thinking about it but she couldn't find the memory that Fluttershy was looking for.

"I remember fending off those bullies and protecting you" Rainbow said slowly as she continued to search her mind for the right memory.

Fluttershy let out a short sigh, slightly depressed that Rainbow couldn't remember the promise they had made. "You remember anything else?" She asked, holding onto a shred of hope the RainbowDash would remember.

There was a long silence between the two as RainbowDash couldn't come up with anything. Fluttershy let out a long sigh and mentally grumbled as she remembered that Rainbow was with Pinkie now anways.

"So when did you and Pinkie... Ya know...?" Fluttershy asked a bit bluntly and mentally slapped herself for doing so.

RainbowDash slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Fluttershy a bit confused. "W-what do you mean?" Rainbow asked as she began to remember the scene at the library. Rainbow began to scowl for the memory.

Fluttershy noticed the scowl and began to worry about Rainbow "You two are together right?" Fluttershy asked becoming a little sad as she knew the answer "I mean you guys kissed..." She said remembering the kiss and feeling slightly like a pervert for watching...

Rainbow began to blush as she realized Fluttershy saw her basically molest Pinkie. "Ahhh... Well..." Rainbow said sighing "That kiss was sort of a surprise... Were not together..." She said sadly as her heart sank a bit.

Fluttershy held mix feelings about the news, she was happy cause there was still a chance for her but she was sad because she could tell RainbowDash was depressed about it. Fluttershy tried her best to hide her joy as she tried to sympathize with her friend.

"So why aren't you two together?" Fluttershy asked a little curiously but tried to keep a concerned tone, to not upset Rainbow.

RainbowDash looked down sadly and sighed "She's with AJ"

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel sorry for Rainbow, since she knew how she felt. She threw her arms around Rainbow and sighed softly.

Rainbow welcomed the embrace and smiled. _"why has she always been there for me?" _ Rainbow began to ask herself. _"What have I done to deserve her kindness?" _Rainbow continued to think about it, racking her brain for the information she desperately needed . After a while she began to remember the memory Fluttershy was asking for. She remembered the promise she made and everything became clear. Rainbow had began mentally beating herself for forgetting something so important. She looked back up at Fluttershy and saw her blush and knew she hadn't forgotten her promise. She knew that Fluttershy was in love with her... She began screaming at herself mentally for putting Fluttershy through so much. The emotional mess she probably put her in. Rainbow opened her mouth to say something to Fluttershy but her head became light and everything went fuzzy... and then dark.


End file.
